craftingagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Holism
Holism, '''practiced by the Church of The Holy Covnenant, is a religion that originating from Humans that encompass a myriad of beliefs and traditions. The Holy Covenant, meaning "the pact of righteous introspection". Those of the covenant, followers of the religion, believed in self-enrichment. They believed that in focusing on oneself and becoming the best one can become, applied to careers and life, would mean that one would do their best to lead their people in a position of power and lead them to salvation, that one would protect one's family if the occassion ever arises, that one should never cease educating oneself because obtaining knowledge is growth, and to be idle and waste the little time they're given is a sin. There are two schools (or branches) of the covenant, those who believe in inner achievement - growth of oneself, body and mind - the priests, and those who believed in outer accomplishments - mark of one's existence, through influence upon others - the paladins. Though the two share in the same principles, the same dogma, of the covenant, they stand divided upon the interpretations of the Covenant's Decree, the holy scripture. In the end, Holistic followers believe in the principles of growth. Dogma; The Seven Decrees One must; #'Have the right intentions; '''one must have proper intentions in mind for the betterment of either oneself or others. #'Have the right view; one must view things in their purity, from all perspectives, before judging. #'Perform the right speech;' speaking in a way to better oneself or others, not in spite. #'Perform the right actions; '''acting in a way to better oneself or others, not to intentionally harm. #'Give forth proper effort; one must always make an effort to improve onself or others. #'''Give forth clear mindedness; one must never allow his judgment to be clouded by greed. #'''Fulfill livelihood; '''one must live their lives to their maximum potential, do not squander thy gift. Practice Devotion to Holism and the Church of The Holy Covenant is measured by the following; One must Schools The religion has been deeply divided by those who believe in peaceful inner enlightenment, the priests, and by those who believe in strict outer discipline, the paladins. '''The Priests; '''the scholarly priests of the church, the ones who teach the dogma of Holism. The priests do not believe in judication through force as the Paladins believe, they believe the answer to spiritual fulfillment was through passive enlightenment, through learning, instropection, and alms giving. '''The Paladins; '''the ordained knights of the church, the ones who follow the dogma of Holism but serve the Emperor. The paladins believe in judication through exercised force, unlike the Priests, they believe that the answer to spiritual fulfillment was through practice of justice. They are the arm of The Holy Spirit, and since the Emperor is divinely appointed, they are loyal to the Emperor and follow his commands. History It all began, ... Demographics Usually, followers of Holism are found throughout the province of Roland, though it has slowly began to spread outwards reaching other towns, as travelers and merchants follow their routes to other towns and provinces, they spread the belief of Holism.